Pathetic
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Menjadi boneka adalah pilihan hidup yang paling menyedihkan. Aku tahu itu sejak lama. Namun sekarang, menjadi boneka bukan lagi pilihan. Tapi itulah takdirku... menjadi seseorang yang menyedihkan dan terhina. SasoSaku fiction for ALM event. Mind to RnR?


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

Tahun 1930—Jepang, Tokyo.

Waktu dan di tempat itu dikenal... dengan sistem perbudakan boneka.

**.**

**.**

_**A fiction for ALM event**_

**.**

**.**

Boneka tidak memiliki hak atas kebebasan.

Boneka harus memiliki minimal seorang majikan manusia.

Karena jika tidak memiliki majikan, semua boneka tidak berguna untuk hidup.

Mereka harus dihancurkan.

**.**

**.**

_**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Crime/Romance/Suspense**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya... boneka yang dimaksud itu adalah buatan manusia.

Namun, entah sejak kapan...

Boneka itu berubah menjadi manusia sendiri.

**.**

**.**

—Lebih tepatnya manusia putus asa yang sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup.

Mereka memilih menjadi boneka, karena dengan begitu mereka merasa masih dibutuhkan untuk hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warning : AU, Rate M for violence, & language etc **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi sayangnya, masih ada satu peraturan yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

Saat majikan sudah tidak membutuhkan boneka lagi, maka mereka akan dibuang, diasingkan, diberikan kepada orang lain, bahkan yang jauh lebih parah—

—nyawa mereka akan direbut paksa.

**.**

**.**

_**Main Character(s) : Akasuna no Sasori & Haruno Sakura**_

**.**

**.**

Karena itulah...

Semua manusia boneka waktu itu merasa ketakutan.

Rasa takut yang mengerikan saat mereka menyadari hari dimana sang majikan membuang mereka pasti akan datang.

Manusia bodoh yang memilih menjadi boneka, sudah memberikan hak kebebasan mereka pada sang majikan.

Mereka menjadi tidak lebih dari binatang yang diperlakukan seenaknya.

Hidup di tengah ketakutan tak berujung hingga akhir hayat mereka.

Ya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

...itu seperti aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PATHETIC**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang penyanyi yang mengenakan _kimono _bermotif daun _mapple _berwarna coklat dan dasar berwarna coklat muda itu menyanyikan lagu _enka _dengan suaranya yang merdu. Semua orang begitu terpesona akan kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Mereka terhanyut ke dalam lagu itu bersama sang penyanyi. Ah, mereka yang kusebutkan di sini adalah kalangan bangsawan. Para boneka yang dibawa orang-orang kaya itu sendiri terlihat duduk di bawah, tepat di samping kaki majikannya masing-masing.

Kuabaikan pemandangan memilukan dimana majikan-majikan keji itu memperlakukan boneka mereka seperti menendang tubuh mereka atau menginjak salah satu anggota tubuh mereka agar menuruti perintahnya. Walau kukatakan ini pemandangan yang memilukan, sebenarnya ini adalah pemandangan biasa sehari-hari di tempat pengadilan para boneka. Apalagi untukku yang sudah beberapa kali pindah majikan di tempat ini. Harus kuakui meskipun aku merasa jijik dengan pemandangan ini, aku sudah cukup terbiasa.

Seperti sekarang, aku akan kembali berpindah majikan. Pada majikanku yang sebelumnya, dia menggunakanku sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Laki-laki tua sialan itu tidak pernah melewati satu hari pun tanpa memberiku siksaan baik fisik maupun mental. Untunglah aku tidak bersama dia cukup lama seperti majikan-majikanku yang sebelumnya. Pria tua tersebut meninggal karena kanker ginjal yang dideritanya. Kurang lebih aku bersama dia hanya empat bulan.

Sebenarnya keadaanku sempat terancam antara hidup dan mati. Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, aku adalah boneka. Dan boneka yang sudah dibuang atau tidak memiliki pemilik, harus dibunuh. Saat itu aku sudah pasrah melihat kematian di depan mataku. Namun, tepat lima detik sebelum pisau pemenggal kepala dijatuhkan untuk memisahkan kepalaku dari tubuhku, salah satu penjual boneka mendapat telepon.

"Aku ingin mempunyai boneka yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink._"

Telepon itu membuatku mengernyitkan alis. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang meminta boneka dengan syarat yang spesifik. Begitu penjual boneka tersebut menyadari hanya aku satu-satunya boneka yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink, _dia langsung menarikku keluar dari tempat eksekusi. Hingga... di sinilah aku sekarang. Kembali pada tempat penukaran boneka.

Majikan yang aneh. Aku dan sang penjual boneka sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam namun majikan baruku itu belum datang juga. Karena bosan menunggu, laki-laki berambut keperakan ini sesekali menarik rantai yang membelenggu leherku untuk mempermainkanku. Seolah aku adalah anjing yang bisa dia mainkan seenaknya. Dia tertawa puas setiap mendengar rintihanku. Sungguh, aku heran pada _Kami-sama _yang menciptakan manusia gila seperti dia.

"Aku tidak mau menerima boneka yang rusak," penjual boneka itu menghentikan gerakannya dan segera menoleh. Suara ini... begitu dingin. Perlahan tapi pasti aku pun ikut menoleh. Aku yang memang duduk di atas lantai—berbeda dari kalangan atas yang duduk di atas kursi empuk dan hangat—menatap kaki di depanku lalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah dari pemilik kaki tersebut, "apa perlu aku cukup membayar setengah dari yang dijanjikan?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin lagi.

"Ah jangan—ma-maksud saya, tolong maafkan atas perbuatan saya yang semena-mena. Maaf," aku sedikit terkejut melihat penjual boneka yang selalu terlihat santai itu kini begitu ketakutan setengah mati. Orang-orang di sekitarku yang tadinya melihat adegan tersebut, langsung kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Bukan hanya itu, wajah mereka terlihat begitu pucat.

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan bola mata berwarna coklat _hazelnut _tersebut kini beralih menatapku. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi aku tahu... kedua matanya sama seperti yang lain. Tatapan mata yang sangat jijik padaku. Secara tak langsung, dia memperingatkanku agar jangan sampai berbuat macam-macam padanya. Melihat itu, aku terdiam dan menunduk. Setidaknya sampai tangannya tiba-tiba menarik rantaiku hingga tubuhku terjatuh tepat di depan kakinya.

"Ikut aku."

Perintahnya yang begitu singkat memiliki nada yang tidak bisa kubantah. Kulihat boneka-boneka lain menatapku takut—ah, mungkin juga tatapan iba.

Aku memejamkan mata perlahan. Aneh... meskipun aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini, ada hal lain yang membuat tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Aku tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Dengan gerakan pelan, aku mulai mencengkram rantai di tanganku. Berharap mematahkan rantai besi ini lalu lari sejauh-jauhnya dari dia. Kenapa? Kenapa? Sudah sangat lama, entah kapan terakhir kali aku memohon kebebasan pada Yang Maha Kuasa di bumi ini.

Kedua coklat _hazelnut _itu terus menatapku dingin, seolah tidak ada kehangatan di sana. Tarikan kedua pada rantai yang membelengguku membuat aku tersadar dan kembali pada alam sadarku. Aku mencoba bangkit dengan susah payah, hingga akhirnya dia menarikku lagi. Kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat sampai dia yang lebih dulu berjalan di depanku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, terus menatap punggungnya yang tegap.

Siapa... orang ini?

.

.

.

.

**#**

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, aku memilin ujung lengan _kimono_ merah muda yang kukenakan. Sejak sampai di rumah majikan baruku ini, kami terus berdiam diri. Padahal majikan-majikanku yang sebelumnya akan langsung memberi perintah padaku saat itu juga setelah mereka membayar lunas atas diriku. Namun laki-laki berambut merah ini... menatapku saja enggan. Aneh.

Bukan hanya itu, semenjak kakiku menginjak lantai rumah ini, aku belum melihat seorang pun selain majikanku itu. Saat pertama kali masuk, tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, beliau hanya menunjuk sebuah kamar padaku dari kejauhan. Secara tak langsung kuartikan itu sebagai isyarat kalau kamar yang beliau tunjuk adalah kamarku dan aku bisa berganti baju di sana. Aku membalas isyaratnya tersebut dengan anggukan.

Setelah memakai _kimono_ yang tersedia di dalam kamar, aku mencoba menelusuri rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup luas ini untuk mencari apakah ada orang lain selain majikanku. Namun hasil yang kudapat adalah nihil. Di tengah kebingungan, suara seseorang menginterupsiku dari belakang, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat aku membalikkan tubuh dan menatapnya, "Ti-Tidak _gosshujin-sama_... saya tidak melakukan apa-apa..." jawabku dengan gugup. Berhubung aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, jadi untuk sementara kupanggil seperti itu dulu. Sesekali kulirik bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat mendengar jawabanku. Tapi sepertinya tetap tak ada perubahan.

"...Sasori," belum sempat aku bertanya lagi, beliau kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Itu namaku, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan selain nama itu," setelah mengatakannya, Sasori -_sama _meninggalkanku sendiri yang terpaku di koridor rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menunduk lemah.

"_Hai... _Sasori-_sama,_" ucapanku menghentikan langkahnya sepersekian detik. Namun tanpa respon yang berarti, dia kembali berjalan menjauhiku. Aku kembali hanya menatap punggungnya.

Setelah lama terdiam, aku baru tersadar. Dengan cepat, aku berlari mengejarnya. Suara langkahku yang keras dan menggema—mengingat rumah ini terbuat dari kayu jati yang kuyakin kualitasnya pasti paling mahal—membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Sasori-_sama _menoleh sedikit padaku dan melirikku dari ujung matanya.

"A... _go-gomennasai..._" entah kenapa aku malah meminta maaf. Mungkin aku merasa telah mengganggunya. Aku menunduk pelan, memikirkan bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya, "Anu... apakah ada yang... bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?" tanyaku kaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menanyakan apa yang harus kulakukan pada majikanku. Seperti yang telah kukatakan, biasanya para majikanku yang langsung memberikanku tugas menumpuk tanpa memikirkan keadaanku.

Bukan berarti aku adalah _workaholic _atau semacamnya, hanya saja... aku merasa majikanku ini berbeda dari para majikanku yang sebelumnya.

Beliau menatapku tajam. Membuatku berkali-kali menunduk karena takut menatapnya, "Belum," hanya itu jawaban yang beliau berikan padaku. Aku menatap bingung, namun sekali lagi beliau langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Secara tak langsung, aku seperti merasa beliau menjaga jarak denganku.

Kalau memang beliau tak suka padaku, kenapa beliau membeliku? Ah bodoh, aku lupa bertanya padanya alasannya menginginkan boneka berambut _soft pink_. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

Rumah Sasori-_sama _ini tergolong besar. Alasan mengapa hanya beliau sendiri yang tinggal di rumah sebesar ini memang masih misteri. Tapi yang jelas, itu bisa menjadi alasan mengapa rumah ini begitu penuh akan debu. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, aku mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan rumah ini. Minimal, aku bisa mengurangi debu dan sarang laba-laba yang mengganggu pemandangan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Dan sebenarnya aku juga penasaran apakah Sasori-_sama _tidak terganggu dengan pemandangan yang kotor ini?

Pertama-tama aku menyapu seisi ruangan. Setelah cukup bersih, aku siap untuk mengepel. Kutaruh ember berisi air yang sudah kucampur dengan cairan pembersih lantai di samping tubuhku. Aku duduk bersimpuh seraya memasukkan lap ke dalam ember setelah itu mengeluarkannya kembali dan memerasnya. Setelah cukup lembab, aku mulai menaruh lap itu ke atas lantai kemudian mengusapkannya.

Terus begitu berkali-kali, hingga tak terasa aku sudah bekerja selama tiga jam dan aku baru membersihkan setengah dari rumah ini. Aku menghela napas dan meregangkan tubuh, rasanya memang melelahkan tapi setidaknya rumah ini mulai sedikit nyaman untuk dilihat. Setelah istirahat beberapa waktu, aku akan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tak terasa, seminggu sudah berjalan sejak saat itu. Tidak ada perubahan yang spesial, hubunganku dan Sasori-_sama _masih sama seperti pertama kali aku datang ke rumahnya. Sasori-_sama _bekerja sebagai pemilik suatu perkebunan di Shibuya, tiap pagi beliau berangkat lalu pulang pada malam harinya. Setiap hari aku ikut bangun pada jam yang sama dengannya untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan berbagai hal yang beliau butuhkan dalam pekerjaannya.

Aku masih belum berani bertanya lagi sejak terakhir aku bertanya padanya. Wajahnya yang datar—seolah tidak ada sedikit pun emosi di sana—selalu membuatku kaku setiap bertatapan dengannya. Bola matanya yang berwarna coklat _hazelnut _sebenarnya terlihat ramah jika diperhatikan baik-baik namun tetap saja, perbedaan derajat di antara kami membuatku berpikir untuk tidak seenaknya mengajak beliau berbicara.

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku akan kembali membersihkan rumah. Ketika aku membereskan beberapa tanaman di halaman tengah, entah kenapa kedua bola mata hijau _emerald _milikku melirik ke lorong yang biasa Sasori -_sama _lewati. Di ujung lorong itu memang ada suatu ruangan yang kuketahui merupakan kamar pribadi Sasori-_sama._

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku belum pernah membersihkan kamar beliau. Sasori-_sama _juga tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalaku, rasa penasaran yang hebat membelenggu diriku. Aku mengernyitkan alis dan perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai melangkah menuju kamar di ujung lorong misterius tersebut.

Begitu aku sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasori-_sama_, rasa penasaranku kini bertambah dengan rasa takut. Aku menelan ludah, memastikan apakah aku akan benar-benar memeriksa kamarnya. Ah tidak, tidak, aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kamar majikanku itu terjaga kebersihannya. Jika memang kotor, maka aku akan berinisiatif membersihkannya—hanya itu, tidak lebih!

Setelah satu tarikan napas panjang, akhirnya aku membuka pintu kamar Sasori-_sama _dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Suara pintu terbuka menggema di dalam ruangan yang ternyata tidak terlalu luas itu. Gelap sekali, hanya siluet beberapa benda yang bisa kulihat. Setelah aku meraba-raba tembok di sampingku, akhirnya aku mendapat tombol lampu dan menekannya. Lampu pun menyala, aku tersenyum kecil karena akhirnya dapat melihat jelas.

Di luar dugaanku, kamar ini begitu lenggang. Tidak banyak atribut-atribut berlebihan seperti kamar majikan-majikanku yang sebelumnya. Aku melangkah semakin ke dalam untuk melihat keadaan kamar. Sprei kasur Sasori-_sama _tertata rapi—bahkan menurutku, terlalu rapi. Seolah beliau tidak pernah tidur di atas kasurnya yang terlihat nyaman itu. Hanya sedikit debu menempel di sudut-sudut tertentu. Benda-benda yang ada di sana juga sepertinya terawat dengan baik. Aku menghela napas lega, sepertinya aku tidak perlu membersihkan kamar beliau.

Saat akan pergi, langkahku terhenti melihat gorden di ujung tembok sana. Aneh, padahal dari posisi kamar, harusnya jendela berada di tembok yang berlawanan arah. Lalu untuk apa gorden itu? Kakiku bergerak menuju gorden berwarna merah tersebut, untuk beberapa saat aku merabanya. Dengan sekali tarikan, aku membuka gorden itu. Kedua bola mataku membulat melihat pintu yang terlihat begitu usang dan sangat rusak. Bahkan di beberapa bagian, kayunya sudah keropos karena dimakan rayap.

Aku menyentuh pintu mencurigakan itu dengan ujung jariku dan aku tersentak saat pintunya terbuka. Wajahku berubah tegang menatap kegelapan di balik pintu tersebut. Setelah menelan ludah, aku mendorong pintu itu untuk membukanya lebih lebar. Dan saat itulah, aku melihat—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—tumpukan mayat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Demi _Kami-sama_! Apa yang kulihat ini benar adanya? Tubuhku seolah mati rasa saat itu juga. Aku ingin berlari tapi tidak bisa. Seolah kakiku dipaku di tempat itu. Air mataku menggenang dan siap mengalir. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa ada banyak mayat di sini? Kurang lebih sekitar sepuluh orang. Tak hanya itu, tubuh mereka semua kaku seolah diawetkan. Aku tidak mencium bau-bau aneh, berarti kemungkinannya besar mereka diberi suatu obat khusus agar tidak mengeluarkan bau.

"Tidak... tidak..." aku menangis, semakin lama semakin histeris. Aku ingin lari. Meninggalkan rumah ini. Namun kakiku enggan menurutiku, bahkan sekarang aku malah terjatuh. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, dadaku terasa sesak. Apa Sasori-_sama _yang melakukan ini semua? Kenapa? Apa aku... akan berakhir seperti mereka?

"Ah... kau melihatnya."

Suara yang sangat kukenal seolah menusuk dadaku begitu kuat. Dengan takut dan tubuh yang terus bergetar, aku menoleh ke belakang. Kedua bola mataku membulat semakin kecil melihat majikanku itu berdiri tepat di depan satu-satunya pintu keluar yang tadi kulewati. Napasku semakin memburu ketakutan melihat beliau mengunci pintu itu dan mendekatiku dengan tenang.

Aku menyeret paksa tubuhku untuk mundur. Kemungkinannnya kecil aku bisa melarikan diri, tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha. Kulirik jendela di seberangku. Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya aku ke sana?

"Argh!" aku tersentak begitu tangan Sasori-_sama _mencekik leherku dan memaksa tubuhku untuk berdiri. Beliau juga menekan tubuhku pada tembok di belakangku. Aku terus meronta-ronta kesakitan. Kakiku mati-matian mencoba untuk menendang mundur tubuhnya namun sia-sia. Kekagetanku semakin menjadi ketika tiba-tiba Sasori-_sama _mencium bibirku dan lidahnya melesak ke dalam mulutku.

Harus kuakui. Sebagai boneka, aku sudah menjadi kotor selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak akan menyangkal jika ada yang bertanya padaku apakah para majikanku terdahulu pernah menyentuhku. Yang merasakan hal ini bukan hanya aku, boneka-boneka lain pun sama.

Namun, di saat baru saja melihat tumpukan mayat di kamar majikanmu, aku yakin kalian juga tidak akan merasa tenang walau sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini. Air mataku menetes ketika aku mulai bisa merasakan rasa karat di dalam mulutku. Rasa karat yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari cairan darah yang keluar dari luka akibat ciuman yang begitu kasar ini. Dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, aku mendorong paksa tubuh Sasori-_sama _lalu tubuhku pun merosot jatuh_._

Beliau menatapku dalam diam, sementara aku terengah mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kedua tanganku menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh terbaring di atas lantai. Kami berdua terdiam, hanya suara detik jarum jam yang mengisi keheningan di antara kami. Langkah kaki Sasori-_sama _yang terdengar membuatku mengangkat kepalaku. Beliau berjalan menuju tumpukan mayat itu. Aku masih menatap tegang saat beliau menarik mayat perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

Sekarang yang kulihat adalah coklat _hazelnut _milik beliau yang sangat hampa. Seolah tidak ada pantulan cahaya ataupun suatu hasrat kehidupan di sana. Senyum yang beliau keluarkan setelahnya pun terlihat sangat kosong. Tidak ada makna yang mendalam, senyum itu begitu palsu.

Sasori-_sama _kini memeluk mayat wanita berambut hitam panjang itu. Senyum masih tak hilang dari wajahnya. Hingga kini beliau menatapku, "Sakura, lihat..." aku tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya beliau memanggil namaku, "...ini _kaasan. _Dia cantik bukan?"

Lagi-lagi tubuhku menegang. Itu... ibunya?

"Ah, lalu ini—" Sasori-_sama _menarik tangan mayat laki-laki berambut mirip sepertinya dan sedikit kecoklatan, "—adalah _tousan_," setelah mengucapkan itu, dia kembali tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

Bibirku terasa begitu kaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk membalas semua ucapannya. Beliau terlihat begitu bahagia, meskipun aku tahu beliau memaksakan senyumnya. Aku mengepal kedua tanganku di atas lantai dan menundukkan kepalaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya aku kembali mendongakkan kepala. Menatap dalam kedua matanya seperti beliau menatapku sekarang.

"Selain orang tuaku, mereka semua yang ada di sini... adalah boneka-bonekaku terdahulu sebelum kau datang," lagi, aku bisa merasakan getaran di setiap kata-katanya. Namun aku yakin dari sikapnya, beliau mencoba menyembunyikan itu semua dariku, "kau tahu? Mereka semua berjanji padaku, mereka akan bersama denganku selamanya. Mereka berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Mereka menyayangiku seperti aku menyayangi mereka," setelah mengatakan itu, beliau tertawa puas. Tapi bagiku, tawa itu terdengar seperti cara tipuan licik untuk menutupi suatu kebohongan di dalam hatinya.

"Sa-Sasori..._sama..._"

Aku... sudah tidak merasakan takut lagi. Tubuhku memang masih bergetar, hanya saja air mata—entah kenapa—mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Tatapan iba dari mataku pun tidak lagi bisa kutahan.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Tawa Sasori-_sama _terhenti mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibirku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa sakit? Sekarang majikanku itu lebih terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil kesepian, yang memaksakan dirinya untuk percaya bahwa di dunia ini dia tidak sendiri. Pria berambut merah tersebut terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Dadaku begitu sakit. Aku seperti melihat refleksi diriku sendiri di masa lalu.

"Sasori-_sama..._" aku memanggil namanya lagi, setelah itu aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku. Tubuhnya sedikit bergeming, sepertinya karena melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Kata-kata formal yang biasa kuucapkan pada majikanku kini terlupakan begitu saja, "kau... apakah kau tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka semua telah meninggalkan dunia ini?" tanyaku miris.

Sasori-_sama _terlihat tersentak mendengar pertanyaanku. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan mengibaskan tangannya, "MEREKA TIDAK MATI!" teriaknya, "MEREKA TELAH BERJANJI AKAN BERSAMA DENGANKU SELAMANYA! KARENA ITU, MEREKA TIDAK BOLEH MATI! MEREKA TIDAK AKAN MATI!" lanjutnya semakin kencang. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan, teriakan Sasori-_sama _menggema di ruangan kecil ini membuat telingaku berdengung.

**Sesuai yang kuduga... Sasori-**_**sama, **_**kau—**

Dengan berani aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku hingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya lebih dekat. Jarak antara kami yang memang tidak terlalu jauh membuat kami bisa saling mendengar engahan napas masing-masing. Entah kenapa air mataku tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, Sasori-_sama,_" aku menggenggam erat _kimono _yang menutupi dadaku. Menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya yang aku bisa, "apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya Sasori-_sama_? Meskipun tubuh mereka ada di sini, tapi jiwa dan hati mereka sudah tidak ada! Walau kau mempertahankan mereka di sini, mereka tetap tidak akan bisa menepati janji mereka padamu! Mengertilah Sasori-_sama!_" aku pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membentaknya.

—**kesepian, kan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A... Argh..." laki-laki beriris coklat _hazelnut_ itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kedua bola matanya membulat semakin kecil dan terlihat bergetar. Beliau terjatuh duduk, erangannya semakin terdengar jelas, "Argh... Tidak... Diam... Diam..." racaunya. Aku mengeratkan cengkeramanku pada _kimono _yang kukenakan.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

Teriakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuhku menegang. Bukan hanya itu, Sasori-_sama _berdiri dari posisi duduk bersimpuhnya dan langsung berlari menerjangku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan langsung berlari dengan panik. Majikanku itu berteriak-teriak di setiap langkahnya membuat aku semakin ketakutan.

Ketika aku hampir berhasil membuka jendela di depanku, Sasori-_sama _dengan brutal menarik _kimono-_ku hingga bagian atas dari salah satu pakaian tradisional kebanggaan Jepang yang kukenakan itu robek. Aku mencoba menahan kain-kain yang tersisa untuk menutupi beberapa bagian pribadiku.

Dengan gemetar, aku menyandar pada tembok di belakang tubuhku. Sasori-_sama _meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tembok—samping kanan kiri kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat dan menunduk. Terus dan terus aku berdoa, memohon keselamatan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada _Kami-sama. _Namun setetes air yang jatuh di atas bahuku membuatku membuka mata. Aku mendongak, dan kedua bola mataku membulat melihat Sasori -_sama _yang juga menatap wajahku dari atas. Beliau menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sasori..._sama..._" aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku melihat majikan baruku ini menangis. Begitu deras, seolah air mata itu tidak akan berhenti. Kini butiran-butiran air bening itu mengenai pipiku dan di saat bersamaan beliau menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau... tahu apa?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan. Alis-alisku tertarik membentuk tatapan sedih, "Kau... Kau... tidak tahu apa-apa, kau hanya boneka! Kau... Kau..." setelahnya beliau masih membuka tutup mulutnya namun suara tidak lagi keluar. Semuanya seolah tertahan. Mendengar kata-katanya tadi, aku memejamkan mataku sejenak.

Aku mencoba tersenyum walau rasanya begitu perih, "Benar, saya adalah boneka... saya juga tidak tahu apa-apa..." Sasori-_sama _berhenti menggerakkan mulutnya. Beliau menatapku masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, "lalu, apakah Sasori-_sama _akan membunuh saya?" tanyaku pelan. Sejujurnya... aku takut—

—tapi, di sisi lain aku ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan dunia ini.

Pria berambut merah di atasku ini tidak menjawab pertanyaanku untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian dia mendengus seakan dia kembali merendahkanku, "Selalu... Selalu saja seperti ini," bisiknya. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku, "para boneka yang menyedihkan... pada akhirnya kalian pasti akan memohon kematian pada majikan kalian masing-masing," ucapnya begitu dingin. Aku terdiam, enggan menjawabnya. Karena fakta itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Kupejamkan mataku lagi dan menarik napas panjang, "Saya jadi teringat... anda belum memerintahkan saya untuk melakukan apapun..." mungkin bisa dibilang aku membelokkan arah pembicaraan ini—namun, aku tidak peduli lagi. Kuturunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhku yang terlihat, lalu kembali bertanya padanya, "Apa permintaan anda?" mungkin setelah ini, seperti kata-katanya aku akan meminta beliau membunuhku. Dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Dia terdiam menatapku. Tatapannya sama persis seperti di awal kami bertemu. Bedanya, sekarang aku berani menantang balik kedua matanya. Tidak ada lagi rasa hormat, takut, ataupun segan. Sasori-_sama _menatapku semakin tajam. Dan kata-kata yang keluar setelahnya membuatku menahan napas.

"Sayangi aku."

Hanya dua kata, namun bagiku itu berarti begitu dalam. Setelah mengucapkannya, dia tidak langsung menutup mulutnya seolah menunggu jawabanku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, lidahku terasa begitu kaku. Awalnya aku bingung, tapi kucoba untuk menenangkan diriku.

"Baik."

Kubangkitkan tubuhku seraya mencengkram kemeja yang ia kenakan. Dengan gerakan pelan, aku menarik tubuhnya agar pria ini duduk dengan setengah berbaring di hadapanku. Sasori-_sama _tetap menatapku dingin saat aku merangkak di atas tubuhnya kemudian mulai mencium bibirnya. Rambutku terjatuh mengenai pipinya dan sepertinya hal itu membuatnya menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat rambutku. Ditahannya rambutku di samping kepalaku, di saat bersamaan dia mendalamkan ciumannya denganku.

Aku sedikit tersentak melihat air mata kembali menggenang di kedua matanya yang terpejam. Dari belaiannya pada kepalaku pun, aku bisa merasakan betapa besar keinginannya untuk disayangi oleh orang lain. Aku melenguh saat lidahnya menyentuh langit-langit mulutku membuat tubuhku juga ikut bergetar. Tangannya bergerak menekan tubuhku dari belakang sehingga jarak antara kami semakin dekat.

Aku tahu, kemungkinannya besar aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi permintaannya yang menurutku sedikit gila. Namun, sebagai boneka ada kalanya aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai hati. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Jika memang dia benar-benar akan menyayangiku, maka aku akan menyakitinya agar dia membenciku. Sebagai boneka, aku merasa aku tidak punya hak untuk disayangi atau menyayangi.

Tanpa tahu bagaimana nanti kelanjutan hidupku bersama manusia menyedihkan yang haus akan kasih sayang ini, aku melirik kedua manusia yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya di dalam ruangan kecil tadi. Kedua manusia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang tua Sasori-_sama _dan tubuhnya telah diawetkan_. _Tak lama kemudian, aku menghindari kedua mata mereka yang seperti menatap kami berdua dari kejauhan.

Aku berusaha mengabaikannya...

...tatapan kedua orang tua yang seolah berharap agar aku memberi kasih sayang pada anak mereka.

Kasih sayang? Cinta?

Jangan membuatku tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tahu...

Menjadi boneka itu memang menyedihkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi ternyata...

Manusia yang meminta kasih sayang dari boneka-boneka rendah ini—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—jauh lebih menyedihkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bisa dibilang alasan saya menaruh kata 'The End' di sana itu karena saya males nambah fic multichapter #dibakar Tapi, kalau ada yang mau atau penasaran mungkin nanti akan saya tulis sequelnya ._. teriakkan saja di kotak review ya XDD #woy

Dan fic ini didedikasikan untuk _**A Lifetime of Memories**_ event. Saya nggak tahu ini sudah masuk kriteria atau belum, tapi kalau tidak masuk ya sudah lah lumayan nambah jumlah fic di profil :3 #diinjek intinya, semoga suka saja dengan cerita _random _ini lol 8D #dor Maaf juga kalau feelnya gak kerasa, demi apapun penyakit saya susah banget sembuhnya orz

**JANGAN LUPAAA!**

**SUSPENSE DAY JUNE 13****TH**

_Ng, review please? :D_


End file.
